


Elodie's cousin

by Karaifan6



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Autism Spectrum, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaifan6/pseuds/Karaifan6
Summary: Elodie’s cousin, Adelaide, has autism and hasn’t summoned her weapon. She goes to work at the @cafe and helps the Bodega work fight the threats to plaza. While fighting, she attracts the eye of Raymond.





	1. Bio

Name:  
Adelaide Spar  
Family: Margaret Huffle-Spar (Mother), Jackson Spar (Father), Elodie Huffle (Cousin)  
Town: Neo Riot City (home town) Lakewood Plaza Turbo (Current)  
Hair Color:  
Dirty blonde  
Hair Length:  
Short  
Body Weight:  
160  
Eye Color:  
Brown hazel  
Weapon:  
Battle Fan  
Skin Color:  
Pale white  
Likes:  
Animals  
Hot sauce  
Poetry  
Raymond  
Flowers  
Simple fashion  
Hiking  
Exotic food  
Dislikes:  
Boxman  
Fighting  
Venomous  
Pollution  
Crowds  
Flashy colored  
Character Affiliations:  
Friends:  
Enid: they have met once before Elodie and Enid went through their rough patch. They do get along and Adelaide does concerns her a friend. While Adelaide is in town, she is staying with Enid’s family.  
Radicles: she finds him annoying and loud.  
KO: she like how positive he is and likes that he doesn’t brag about his hero status.  
Raymond: despite what the others say, she likes him and feels like she can be herself around him. He likes her because she is honest and she has a kind soul.  
Enemies:  
Lord Boxman: she hates how mean he is to his children and how he polluted the earth. He hates her friendship with Raymond.  
Professor Venomous: she hates the way he treats Fink and his bioengineering work.  
Personality:  
Being homeschooled her whole life, Adelaide doesn’t do well with situations that involves talking to people. She like to keep to herself. She also hates closed spaces.  
Powers/abilities:  
Magic Battle Fan Construction: like the rest of her family, Adelaide can summon a metal fan out of thin air.  
Disability  
Autism: although high functioning on the spectrum, she normally keeps to herself and does not like confrontation.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a typical day at plaza when Elodie’s limo-tank rolled into the parking lot. Enid, Rad, and K.O. came out of the bodega. Elodie stepped out of the tank. “Elodie? What brings you to Lakewood Plaza Turbo?” Enid asked. “Is something wrong at P.O.I.N.T. HQ?”  
Elodie shook her head. “Nothing like that. Enid, do you remember my cousin Adelaide?” She asked.  
“Isn’t she the cousin who’s a year younger than you and has autism?” Enid asked.  
Elodie nodded. “Well, her mother and father want to her to learn how to conjure her weapon, so they thought it would be good if started small by training here and fight the robots you and your friends fight. Is there an opening at the bodega?”  
They shook their heads. “Sorry, Mr. Gar says that we don’t have room for another employee. But since Drupe quit working at the @Cafe there’s been an open position, maybe your cousin can work there,” Rad suggested.  
“Okay, but she’s going to need to live in town and go to Lakewood public high, so I was hoping that maybe she could stay with you, Enid,” Elodie spoke in a hopeful tone.  
“Well, we do have plenty of room at the mansion, but I have to ask my parents, I’ll check right now,” Enid said as took out her phone and went back into the bodega. After a few minutes she came back out. “They said she can stay for as long as she wants.”  
“Oh, thank you Enid, I can’t wait to tell her,” she said before her watch started beeping. “Oh, gotta get back to POINT Prep. I make the arrangements and you will see Adelaide with in the month, see you later,” she said before getting back in limo tank and rode away.  
She returned to her office and picked up her phone. “Call Auntie Margaret and Uncle Jackson,” she said into the speed dial.  
“Hello,” a female voice picked up.  
“Auntie, it’s me, Elodie.”  
“Oh, Elodie, how did it go, is my daughter going to be working at Lakewood Plaza Turbo?” she asked in a hopeful but posh tone.  
“Yes, I got her a place to stay and everything. She’ll have to apply at the cafe there, but I think I can put a good word in her.”  
“Thanks again, my dear niece.”  
“Can I talk to Adelaide, please.”  
Her aunt hummed in agreement. “Adelaide! Elodie, wants to talk to you!” Elodie could hear her aunt yell through the speakers.  
“Hi, Elodie, what’s up,” a timid female voice came on. Elodie told her everything. “Oh, yay I get to learn how to be a hero just like you, Cousin,” she said in a nervous voice.  
“Is everything okay, Adelaide? You don’t sound excited,” Elodie asked.   
“Yeah, everything’s fine, I guess I’m just worried that I’ll be away from Mother and Father for so long, and since I’ve always been homeschooled my whole life I don’t think I’ll fit in at a normal school,” she explained.  
Elodie chuckled. “Adelaide, you’re a beautiful and smart girl, I’m sure you’ll do fine. I got to go now. I’ll see in a week to help you pack. Love you,” she said before hanging up.


	3. Chapter 2

It had been six days since Adelaide came to work at the plaza. She hasn’t faced any villains yet, but she has been making some progress making friends. She and Enid have been bonding over music and their love of manga. Adelaide loves the spooky lifestyle of Enid’s family. She likes how positive K.O. is and thinks it’s cool that he and his friends have pow cards of their very own. As for Radicles, her first meeting with him was not exactly the best.  
Beep...Beep...Beep...  
Adelaide’s alarm clock went off. She turned off her clock and she sat up and yawned. “Day seven begins,” she spoke in a tired voice. She got out of bed and went to her closet and pick out her outfit for the day. She grabbed a midnight blue t-shirt, a pair of denim jeans, a pair of white socks, and dark blue non-slip shoes. She grabbed her barista uniform and placed it in her black backpack. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and hair and went downstairs to meet the spooky family in the kitchen. “Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Murray, Enid, Icky, Boris,” she greeted in the order that she saw them.  
“Morning, Adelaide, how did you sleep?” Wilhamena asked before she sucked the juice out of a red apple.  
Adelaide grabbed a pear from the fruit bowl. “Fine, I’m gonna leave for work in a few minutes. I will see you guys later tonight,” she said before starting eating the pair.  
Enid took the last sip of her milk and then got up. “Well, we have a few. Wanna get some sparring practice in before work?” she asked.  
“I’m good. I don’t want to get all sweaty. Beside, I kinda want some peace before work. I better get going,” she said as she went out the door. She grabbed her black bike helmet and her bike and started petaling towards the plaza. ‘Okay, Adelaide same plan as yesterday; go to work, try to keep your cool, have lunch with Enid and her friends at the food truck, and is there anything else I have to do,’ she thought as she petaled.  
“Look out!” she heard a male voice coming from in front of her. She snapped out of her train of thought and tried to stop, but it was too late. She had slammed into the person and fell on top of them. She was sure she was on someone’s chest, but for some reason it felt metallic. She turned his head upward and saw the robot Raymond on the ground. “Hey, you’re that evil sports robot, Raymond,” she said to him.  
“Yes, and you’re still on my chest plate,” he said while he was supporting himself up with his hands. “And let me guess you’re a hero who’s going to destroy me? Just get it over with.” he closed his eyes.  
Adelaide was shocked. “Why would you say that?! You don’t even know me!” she spoke angrily as she helped herself up. “And I was going to see if you need any help,” she added as she held out her hand to him.  
Raymond looked at her and saw that she was not lying. “Oh, my apologies. I’m used to heroes attacking me,” he said before taking her hand. “Warning: I am heavier than I look,” he told her, but was then picked up with ease. He was astonished by how strong she is. “Do you have super strength?”  
She shook her head. “No, I just have autism,” she sighed.  
Raymond shook his head in surprise. “Really? I honestly couldn’t tell,” he said.  
“You couldn’t tell?” she asked before her watch went off. “Uh oh, I’m going to be late for work. I have to go now, but I really am sorry about hitting you, bye,” she said as she got back on her bike and started torode off. She then saw Raymond running after her. “Is something wrong?” she asked as she petaled.  
“I just want to know your name,” he said to her as he ran.  
“It’s Adelaide!” she yelled as she petal faster.  
Raymond stopped and saw her biking out of sight. “Hmm, that girl,” he said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have her first robot fight.


	4. Chapter 3

Adelaide was helping with coffee bean delivery. She was carrying the heavy coffee bags into the storage room when the alarm went off. “Adelaide, can you go help the bodega guys?” the head Barista asked. Adelaide nodded and ran outside and saw the clouds forming a vortex. She also saw Enid, K.O., and Rad outside of the bodega. “Over here, Adelaide! You can help us out,” K.O. yelled to her as he waved in her direction.  
Adelaide ran over. “So, what’s with the clouds? Is something bad going to come out of it?” she asked as she looked up in confusion.  
The three nodded as a box that had the initials ‘V’ and ‘M’ fell from the vortex to the ground. It started to open and the contents was revealed to be Raymond, Mikayla, and Fink. “Hey, Lakewood punks, ready to get a major butt kicking?” the green rat mutant asked in an evil and rhetorically tone.  
Mikayla growled as green liquid dropped from her fangs. As soon as the liquid hit the asphalt, it started to melt through the ground.  
“Raymond, what did Mikayla say and please tell me that Venomous didn’t give her acid venom?” Rad asked.  
The pointy nosed robot nodded with a sinister smile. “Step-father gave her some bio upgrades,” he said before noticing Adelaide. “Hello again, Adelaide, ready to fight,” he added before getting in a fight position.  
The bodega employees turned their attention to Adelaide. “We kinda bumped into each other this morning,” she explained while scratching the back of my head.  
Raymond chuckled. “More like you bumped into me with your bike and fell on my chest, and thanks for not destroying me,” he said as he ran towards Rad and kicked him in the face sending him upwards. “I really do appreciate it.”  
Adelaide smiled and rolled her eyes and then was tackled by Fink. “You’re going down, newbie!” Fink said as they hit the concrete. Fink raised her fist to punch her, but as she wind up the punch Adelaide grabbed her fist right before it collided with her face. “Huh?” Fink said in confusion.  
Adelaide then threw Fink off of her and down to the ground. “Don’t ever touch me again!” she screamed as she got and started breathing through her teeth. Fink then ran over to Mikayla who was fighting K.O. and Enid and hid behind her.  
“Stay back, I’m warning you,” Fink said.  
Enid and K.O. looked over and saw that Adelaide was shaking, looking at the ground, and hyperventilating. “Time out,” Enid said to Mikayla while making a ‘T’ with her hands and ran over to her. “Adelaide, are you okay?” Enid said as she reached over to touch her but Adelaide slapped her hand away.  
“Hey, don’t be mean. Enid was just worried,” K.O. said to her.  
“Stay back!” Raymond, who was fighting Rad who had land earlier, shout to over them. “I think she is having an anxiety attack.” He ran over to them and said, “Adelaide, breathe in slowly and breathe out slowly, you are okay, I promise we won’t hurt you while you are like this, just focus on my calming voice.” Adelaide stopped hyperventilating, took a deep breath, and let it out. “There you go, now I think we should go now. Fink, Mikayla?”  
“What!? Just because this girl had a stupid anxiety attack, we have to give up. Are we villains or what?” Fink said in anger.  
Raymond grabbed her by the tail and lifted her to his face. “Fink, just because we are villains, doesn’t mean that we can prey on the weaknesses of our enemies,” he said to her. Fink groaned and nodded. Raymond set her down. “We will continue this on a later date, goodbye Bodega nerds and Adelaide,” he said as they started walking towards Boxmore.  
Adelaide smiled as she watched they walked away. “You okay, Adelaide?” she heard Enid asked.  
Adelaide nodded. “Sorry I slapped your hand, I just don’t like being touched without permission.”  
K.O. tugged on her sleeve. “Sorry I thought you were being mean,” he said.  
Adelaide gave him a smile and kneeled down to his level. “It’s okay, K.O., you didn’t know. I better get back to work, I will see you guys at our lunch break,” she said before standing back up straight and back to the Cafe.


	5. chapter 5

The day was done, night had begun, and Adelaide was working late at the cafe. She was taking a break from cleaning the cups and started writing down ideas for poetry. “Okay, what’s a good poem?” she said to herself. She then heard tapping on glass. She turned her head and saw that it was Raymond. She grabbed her key and unlocked the door. “Are you here to attack the cafe while I’m the one who could defend it?” she asked him with her arms folded.  
Raymond shook his head. “I saw that you were still here and I wanted to see if you were okay after the battle,” he asked.  
Adelaide looked confused. “Really, why? Aren’t you an evil robot?” she asked, hoping for some clarity.  
“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I can’t worried about a beautiful girl,” he said as took her hand and gave it a light kiss. It made her blush and she quickly took back her hand. “Sorry, about that. I guess that was a bit forceful of me.”  
Adelaide sighed. “Sorry about that. I’m fine. I am just here to make sure everything is set for tomorrow’s breakfast and lunch rush. I was taking a break to write some poems,” she explained.  
“You write poetry? Maybe I can read some, do you have any on you right now?” Raymond asked.  
Adelaide was surprised. She never thought someone evil could like poetry. “Are you making fun of me?” she asked in slightly irritated voice.  
Raymond was confused and shook his head. “No, believe it or not I find poetry is soothing way to focus the mind and mentally prepare for future battles. So, please will you let me read your poetry?” he said as placed his metal index finger on her chin and gave it a light tickle.  
Adelaide blushed before letting out a some squeak and quickly backed away and turned away from him, trying to hide her blushing face. She could hear him snickering from behind. “Please don’t laugh at me! I know you’re evil, but still,” she said in an embarrassed voice.  
“No,no, it’s not that. You’re just really cute when you look like that,” he said while still laughing.  
She could feel her hurt beating like a rock and roll drum. “I do have my old poetry journal, I always carry it with me to find some new inspiration from old ideas. You can read a few of them, You can take it home and read them. But I need it back soon, I don’t like being without it for very long. Can you promise me nothing will happen to it?” she asked as she went into her backpack and took out an old beat up hard-back notebook and gave it to him.  
Raymond nodded. “I pinky promise,” he said as he extended his pinky in the air. She smiled and interlocked their pinkies together.  
“I better get back to cleaning the cups, I guess I’ll be seeing you,” she said before heading back to the kitchen. Raymond left the cafe and went back to Boxmore. As she cleaned the dishes she started to think why Raymond was so interested in her and why her heart was beating like crazy. “Why was I blushing, I guess I never met a boy who like poetry. Raymond maybe evil, but I think he has a kind heart.”


	6. Chapter 5

Raymond got back to Boxmore and saw that his siblings were eating Boxman’s battery lasagna without him. “You guys could have waited for me. Is there any dinner left, at least?” he asked in an annoyed tone. He walked over to the table and saw that the pan was empty. “Forget it, I’ll just get something from the fridge,” he sighed as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed his BLT, Bolt, Lettuce, and Tomato sandwich, and went to his room. His room was full of sports gear, posters, and roses. He sat down on his bed and started eating his sandwich. After he took the last bite, he opened up his chest plate and took out Adelaide’s poetry notebook and started reading. He couldn’t believe what he was reading. “This is beautiful, the metaphors and everything,” he said to himself.  
He spent the rest of the night reading and rereading Adelaide poetry well into the morning. He snapped out of his mindscape when he heard Boxman’s voice coming from P.A. “Breakfast, children. Today's food for the bots is bolts and cheese omelette and for the organics, cucumber salad.” Raymond placed the notebook inside his chest panel and went to the kitchen and that they were all waiting for him. “Finally, come sit down and eat. Then we finally can get down to today’s agenda,” Boxman told him.  
Raymond sighed and rolled his eyes. He sat down and started eating his omelette. “Fink, I will be in my study doing glorb research and I cannot be bothered,” Prof. Venomous told his minion.  
Fink took a break from devouring her salad, nodded, then went back to eating.  
“The rest of you are going to work on your attacks, but Raymond you are going to be taking a recon mission at the plaza to spy on this new hero at the cafe,” Boxman told them.  
Raymond smiled. “I will not disappoint, Father,” he said to his creator. He got ready for his mission. After about two hours he was done, he left Boxmore and went to the @ Cafe. He took out his mirror, fixed his pompadour, made sure that there was nothing in his teeth, and went in. He saw that Adelaide was working the counter serving costumer after costumer. If he had a heart it would be beating a mile a minute. He didn’t know what it was about the girl, but he loved every time he saw her.  
She looked over to Raymond’s direction and saw smiled. “Pup, I’m going on my lunch break, if that’s okay!” she shouted to the head barista who was in the back room.  
“Okay!”  
She took off her coffee hat and her green apron, she was wearing a light blue tee with navy blue leggings and black non-slip shoes. “What brings you here, Ray?” she said with a shy smile. Raymond chuckled and opened his chest plate and handed her her journal. “Thanks, I barely got any sleep last night,” she said as she clenched her journal tightly to her chest. They stood in silence for a few seconds. “Hey, you want to get lunch, since Rad, Enid, and K.O. are on another mission I was going to eat alone but would like to eat with me?” she asked in a shy tone.  
“Sure I would love to,” he said. They left the cafe and went to the food truck. “I will take anything with metal in it.”  
“And I’ll take a super salad burrito,” she said the goblin chief. Breado nodded and started prepping the food. He handed them two burritos. She handed him the money and they sat down at a nearby bench. They started eating. “So, what’s it like having so many siblings?” she asked between her bites.  
“Well, besides being a middle child, I love it. Being made into a family like mine. There are no words for it,” the sports bot said.  
She sighed. “I wish I had siblings, but my parents said that I’m all they need,” she said.  
“I guess that where one of your poem ‘Alone’ came from,” Raymond said. Adelaide nodded. “I loved it.”  
Adelaide started blushing crimson red. “Thanks, you know, you’re the first person I have let read my poetry.”  
Raymond was surprised. He thought that her poems were great enough to be heard all over the multiverse. “Why have you never let anyone less read them?” he asked.  
She sighed once more. “Well, because of my autism I sometimes think my poetry is a little too confusing for others to get the meaning of them.”  
“Well, I think they’re perfect.”  
Adelaide started blushing again. Her phone went off and she noticed that it was time to get back to work. “I better get back, I loved talking with you, she said before running back to the Cafe. Raymond could feel his gears going like a hummingbird.


End file.
